Thinking out Loud
by xOikawaii
Summary: -... La gente se enamora de formas misteriosas- susurró el peli negro que se encontraba recostado en el pecho del peli Oliva -¿Hm? Dijiste algo, Haru?- preguntó el de ojos verdes Haruka hizo el ademán de que iba a decir algo, pero no dijo nada, los ojos azules voltearon a ver a los verdes (...) -Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto- [SongFic] [Fluff]


oMG de verdad, de verdad, que esto es lo más meloso que he escrito nuuunnncaaa...

Pero extrañamente me dieron ganas de escribir algo así, me llego la debida inspiración y pues era el cumpleaños de Makoto, juntando todo eso más la canción de _**Ed** **Sheeran** \- **Thinking** **Out**_ **_Loud_ ** que escuche como mil veces (y que no es necesario escuchar, pero sería buena recomendación para que se vayan ambientando, ejem) para este Fic, pues eso, y no molesto más, Enjoy.~

 _FREE! **NO** ME PERTENECE._

* * *

Haruka no recuerda exactamente desde qué momento se había enamorado de Makoto...

 _Cuando tus piernas no funcionen como solían hacerlo antes_

 _Y no pueda hacer que te enamores de mí_

 _¿Tu boca seguirá recordando el sabor de mi amor?_

 _¿Sonreirían todavía tus ojos desde tus mejillas?_

La frase "nacieron el uno para el otro" nunca había encajado tan perfectamente, ya que eso era lo que mejor les describía, siempre estuvieron juntos. En los primeros recuerdos de Haru siempre estaba Makoto y viceversa, cualquier cosa buena, o cualquier cosa mala, Makoto siempre estuvo a su lado, hasta el final. Cada que sentía que se ahogaba, que estaba harto de cualquier situación o problema, era como si Makoto le tendiera la mano para ayudarlo a salir...

 _Querido te seguiré amando hasta que tengamos 70 años_

 _Y cariño mi corazón seguirá sintiendo como a los 23_

 _Y estoy pensando en cómo la gente se enamora de formas misteriosas, quizás solo el roce de una mano_

 _bueno, en mi caso, yo me enamoro de ti cada día_

 _Y solo quería decirte que lo estoy ahora_

Con el paso de los años, para ambos ya era natural el estar así siempre, que probablemente sí se plantearán la posibilidad de seguir sus vidas sin la compañía del otro hubiese sido de lo más raro, cada nueva etapa de sus vidas la vivían juntos y así iba a ser siempre, no había persona que conocieran más, que hasta sin necesidad de palabras se entendían ¿alguna otra persona puede ser capaz de sentir esa misma conexión con otra? Probablemente muchas personas podrían pensar que eso no era de lo más normal, pero es que esto entre ellos era de lo más natural, el estar juntos, el leerse como si fueran un libro, se les daba tan bien, no necesitaban que los demás lo entendieran, siempre y cuando ellos dos lo hicieran...

 _Así que cariño, ahora, tómame en tus amorosos brazos_

 _Bésame bajo la luz de un millón de estrellas, coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón que late_

 _Estoy pensando en voz alta, quizás encontremos el amor justo donde estamos_

Haruka recuerda el primer beso que se dieron, fue en su primer año de preparatoria, un momento tan breve que probablemente no duro ni cinco segundos, un pequeño roce de labios, de ahí no tardó tanto en darse el segundo, y el tercero, era obvio que eran inexpertos en el tema, sus movimientos eran torpes, probablemente por los nervios, pero eso no importaba ya que las sensaciones que se sentían con cada simple roce eran magníficas y crecían y crecían, ya con el tiempo se harían expertos en eso, por lo mientras lo importante era asegurarse de que esa sensación no desapareciera con cada beso que se daban, los primeros de muchos más...

 _Cuando se me haya caído todo el pelo y mi memoria falle... Cuando las multitudes no recuerden mi nombre_

 _Cuando mis manos no toquen la guitarra de la misma manera, sé que tú todavía me querrás igual_

 _Porque cielo, tu alma nunca podría envejecer, Siempre estará viva_

De ahí muchos otros recuerdos se desencadenaron, como la primera cita, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, la primera vez que se pelearon, o el recuerdo importante más reciente, que es cuando se decidieron a vivir juntos, bueno, desde que ambos se fueron a Tokio y aunque al principio vivían en departamentos diferentes, prácticamente Makoto se la pasaba en el departamento de Haru, siendo así, no tenía sentido que se gastará la renta en un departamento en el que prácticamente solo dormía pocas horas, así que desde hace unos meses Makoto y Haruka vivían juntos, su primera vez viviendo juntos como adultos...

 _Y nene, tu sonrisa estará por siempre en mi mente y mi memoria_

 _Estoy pensando en cómo la gente se enamora de formas misteriosas_

 _y quizás sea todo parte de un plan_

 _Yo solo seguiré cometiendo los mismos errores, esperando que tú lo entenderás_

 _Así que, cariño, ahora, tómame en tus amorosos brazos_

 _Bésame bajo la luz de un millón de estrellas, coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón que late_

 _Estoy pensando en voz alta, quizás encontremos el amor_

 _justo donde estamos_

-... La gente se enamora de formas misteriosas- susurró el peli negro que se encontraba recostado en el pecho del peli Oliva

-¿Hm? Dijiste algo, Haru?- preguntó el de ojos verdes

-...- Haruka hizo el ademán de que iba a decir algo, pero no dijo nada, los ojos azules voltearon a ver a los verdes, y ahí estaba esa sensación otra vez, esa sensación de amor puro, esa sensación que les hacia estremecerse y temblar, como si los ojos ajenos fueran un cálido mar y ambos se dejaran ahogar en esas emociones. Tantas palabras que no se pronuncian, pero no importa, porque lo _saben_ , ellos lo saben. La mágica sensación de entenderse sin usar palabras -Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto-

El de ojos verdes dio una de sus cálidas y encantadoras sonrisas -Gracias, Haru-chan-

-Deja el chan- dijo el ojiazul antes de cortar la distancia y darle un beso a su novio.

 _Así que cariño, ahora tómame en tus amorosos brazos_

 _bésame bajo la luz de un millón de estrellas_

 _Oh querido, coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón que late_

 _estoy pensando en voz alta_

 _quizás encontremos el amor justo donde estamos_

 _y encontremos el amor justo donde estamos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **~Happy birthday Mako-chan~**

A mí iPad le dio diabetes después de que escribí esto por tanta mieeeeeel~ (?)

La canción de Ed Sheeran es MUUY wonita, la verdad la primera vez que la escuche dije: oMG TENGO QUE HACER MAKOHARU DE ESTO YAAA.

Pero en fin, ojalá les haya gustando leerlo como a mí me encanto escribirlo, si tienen algo que comentarme o opinar al respecto son libres de dejar su Review

nos leemos bbs.


End file.
